La perle du Nord
by BananaSplit32
Summary: Lors des temps sombres de la Terre du Milieu, aucune aide n'est refusée pour repousser les forces de Sauron. Peut-être que le salut viendra de la personne que l'on attend le moins.
1. Prologue

Bienvenue à vous !

Je tiens à vous informer que cette fiction ne sera peut être jamais finie... Pour l'instant, je ne manque pas d'inspiration, mais je risque très rapidement à manquer de temps...

Donc, je ne vous promets rien, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour la porter aussi loin que possible, ainsi d'essayer de répondre à vos reviews. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour tout les fautes de frappe, ou encore celles d'orthographe, j'essayerais d'en faire le moins possible, ça m'exaspère autant que vous quand je lis une fiction. De plus, j'accepte volontiers vos critique tant qu'elles sont constructives, afin d'améliorer cette fiction au maximum !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que le monde de Tolkien, ainsi que ses personnages, créatures, blablabla... ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, mon héroïne oui ! (ainsi que quelques autres personnages dont je ne dévoilerait pas l'identité). De plus, il va me falloir quelques chapitres pour pouvoir bien mettre l'intrigue en place, avant que certains personnages essentiels apparaissent et avant que la quête pour détruire l'anneau Unique ne commence !

Bon je pense avoir tout dit, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Cette histoire commence un matin de février, quand l'aurore commençait à teinter l'horizon de couleurs rose, doré, et orange, quand le ciel commençait à tirer sur le violet, le rose pour finalement devenir bleu pastel. Il avait fait extrêmement froid cette nuit là. Il avait donc par conséquent gelé, et on aurait dit que les environs étaient recouverts de cristal, à une nuance près. Ce cistal là était rouge vermeil.

Quand les elfes de Fondcombe firent leur première patrouille de la journée ce matin là, ils trouvèrent une étrange enfant à la frontière de leur royaume, les yeux pleins de larmes et les vêtements ensanglantés.

Cette nuit avait été particulièrement atroce. Sauron, pour marquer les esprit, ainsi que pour assoir son pouvoir, avait envoyé une horde d'Orques dans les landes d'Ettor, non loin de Fodcombe, la cité elfique, pour assoir sa domination. Durant toute la nuit, les elfes s'étaient battus pour protéger leurs frontières, mais n'avaient pas pu sauver les villages des hommes qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Ceux-ci avaient envoyé désespérément des messagers chez les elfes, leur suppliant de leur venir en aide car ils ne pourraient pas repousser les monstres pendant très longtemps.

En effet, après avoir tenté de les empêcher de pénétrer dans les villages qui étaient sommairement protégés avec quelques bariquades faites de bottes de pailles de sacs de chauds ou encore de tas de gravas, les plus courageux avaient essayés de les abattre avec de simples fourches ou encore des couteaux de boucher, tandis que les autres étaient partis se cacher dans leur maison. Malheureusement, il y avait peu d'hommes qui savaient se battre dans ces petits villages, et encore moins qui savaient se servir d'une arme. De plus, les armes coûtaient trop cher et il n'y en avait pratiquement pas dans ces endroits là, on se croyait à l'abri de ces forces qui devenaient de plus en plus importantes dans tout le pays. Ces pauvres bons hommes courageux périrent en ayant comme bonne action de faire descendre légèrement le nombre d'Orques qui allaient pénétrer dans le bourg.

Quand à ceux qui avaient eut l'idée de partir se mettre à couvert dans les taudis à l'intérieur du village, ils n'avaient fait que repousser l'heure de leur mort. Car quand les monstres pénétrèrent dans le village, après avoir écrasé tout espoir de victoire, ils se dirigèrent vers toutes les portes de la ville, qu'ils enfoncèrent les unes après les autres. Ils entrèrent dans les maisons, et tuèrent les enfants, violèrent les femmes qu'il y trouvèrent, et égorgèrent les anciens. Et lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur labeur, ils pillèrent tout le village, puis y mirent le feu. En quelques heures, ces joyeux villages se transformèrent en abominables bains de sang.

Cependant, il y en avait quelques uns qui avaient eut la bonne idée de s'enfuir. Pour ceux qui ne furent pas rattrapés par les Orques, ils mourrurent quelques kilomètres plus loin dévorés par les loups, ou périrent de faim, ou encore de froid. Quand les elfes envoyèrent des éclaireurs pour essayer de sauver les quelques survivants, ils n'en trouvèrent aucun.

Très vite, la nouvelle fit le tour de la Terre du milieu. Les hommes en retirent trois choses : que l'espoir n'était plus, que les elfes étaient sans cœur, peureux et orgeuilleux et ne les aideraient en aucun cas, et que personne n'était à l'abrit de l'ombre qui grandissait.

Cependant, ce que les Hommes ne savaient pas, c'était que les elfes avaient receuillit la seule survivante de ce massacre.


	2. Une enfance peu ordinaire

**-Elrond !** Interpella le garde qui portait la fillette qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. **Nous avons trouvé ceci en faisant notre ronde du côté de la lande d'Ettor.**

Un grand elfe brun s'approcha alors que les gardes s'inclinèrent. Ses yeux argents se posèrent sur l'enfant. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant humaine, extrêmement jeune de surcroît. Peut être trois hivers tout au plus. Il fit glisser le capuchon de la cape avec laquelle les elfes l'avaient recouverte pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid afin de voir son visage en détail. Il fut alors abasourdi en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux si particulière. Ils étaient longs et incroyablement doux au toucher. Ils étaient d'un violet sombre, ondulés et reflétaient la lumière. Sa peau était pâle mais uniforme. Elle possédait de longs cils noirs, et un tout petit nez en trompette. Sa bouche était à peine entrouverte et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle dormait à poing fermé, et avait une expression totalement détendue propre aux enfants lorsqu'ils dorment. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Des gouttelettes de sang parsemaient sa peau d'albâtre, la rendant presque irréelle.

-**Nous pensons que c'est la seule survivante de la bataille avec les Orques. Nous n'en avons pas trouvé d'autres dans toute la lande. Il ne reste des villages que des monticules de cadavres et une gelée de sang,** l'informa son conseiller.

**-Il faudrait que vous sondiez son esprit tant qu'elle est assoupie, cela nous permettrait de mieux comprendre comment elle est encore en vie alors que tout les autres sont morts**, murmura le garde. **C'est peut être un être maléfique ou un espion de l'Oeil**, termina-t-il froidement.

**-Il est vrai**, soupira l'elfe.

Il avait réellement horreur de pénétrer dans l'esprit des autres sans leur consentement. C'était comme violer leur intimité, ou encore pénétrer dans leur jardin secret. De plus, il avait peur des choses qu'il pourrait malencontreusement y trouver. Elle portait une chemise épaisse et rugueuse en lin, avec une veste en laine et une épaisse cape en fourrure. Ce n'était certainement pas une fille du Sud. Elle portait aussi un épais pantalon en peau de lapin, ainsi que de minuscules bottines en daim. Elle semblait si vulnérable dans les bras du garde...

Les gardes déposèrent la fillette sur une table en pierre et reculèrent de quelques pas, sortant ainsi l'elfe de ses pensées. C'était Erestor, le conseiller en chef d'Elrond qui portait l'enfant. Il portait l'uniforme de la maison de Fondcombe, et avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que ses représentants. Ses grands yeux noirs ne quittaient pas la fille. A côté de lui se trouvait Lindir, un des gardes de Fondcombe. Son regard gris semblait légèrement inquiet, il attendait sûrement le verdict d'Elrond le grand sage.

Il s'approcha doucement de la fillette endormie et posa ses mains de ses tempes de chaque côté de sa tête. En faisant ce geste, il effleura ses cheveux qui semblèrent s'illuminer. Il sursauta de surprise. Cette créature contenait de la magie. A très faible dose, certes, mais de la magie. Restait-il à savoir si cette magie serait pour servir le bien, où au contraire, l'Unique. Elrond se concentra et murmura une phrase en elfique.

_-Dis moi qui tu es..._ signifiait-elle.

Une succession d'images et de sensations apparue alors dans l'esprit de l'elfe. Un bébé dans les bras de sa mère, avec une unique mèche de cheveux violine. De grands yeux noirs grands ouverts et extrêmement curieux. Un rire qui s'élevait dans la prairie. L'odeur du pain chaud tout les dimanches matins. Un grande frère qui lui apprenait à pêcher. Un père qui lui apprenait à fabriquer un arc. Un chien qui la suivait partout. Puis les images changèrent et devinrent plus ombrageuses. Un ciel assombrit par de la fumé épaisse. Un soleil rouge. Le peuple qui hurlait. Les Orques de tout les côtés. La peur qui lui nouait le ventre. Les corps des villageois mutilés, avec des bras en moins, certains avec des yeux arrachés, d'autres ayant encore une épée ou des flèches plantées dans le torse. Le meurtre de toute sa famille vu à travers une couette miteuse avec quelques trous. L'incendie de sa maison. Et une subite rage incommensurable. Puis l'éclair aveuglant d'un blanc immaculé. Les Orques qui tombent pas terre. Les cadavres de ses parents.

Elrond recula subitement, comme si il avait été brûlé. Les gardes sortirent leurs arcs, tout à coup sur la défensive.

**-Elle est totalement humaine**, finit par lâcher l'elfe.** Elle est totalement humaine... Ce qu'elle a vu n'a pas de nom. Cette horde a fait des dégâts innommables, elle a vu toute sa famille mourir... Elle a eut énormément de chance**, termina-t-il. **Vous allez la confier à ma fille, elle sera chargée de son éducation. Elle le fera comme elle l'entend. En attendant, veillez à ce qu'elle ai un lit chaud ainsi qu'un repas digne de ce nom. **

La garde elfique se retira, laissant le seigneur seul. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait vu. Il y avait bien des siècles qu'il n'avait pas vu de pareille chose. Cette enfant aurait un destin hors du commun. Il se pouvait même qu'il soit lié à celui de grands guerriers. Se pourrait-il ?... Il allait falloir qu'il en parle à Gandalf.

.

.

.

Dès que les gardes furent sortis de la grande salle, sortirent dans la cours avec l'enfant dans les bras et prirent un escalier savamment dissimulé derrière un buisson de rosier en fleur. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches et arrivèrent dans une charmant petite chambre avec une grande penderie, un lit, et une table de chevet. La pièce donnait sur une magnifique terrasse piégée dans les rosiers, ainsi que sur une petite salle de bain. Ils posèrent délicatement la fillette sur le grand lit puis sortirent de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une grande elfe qui entra dans la tour. Elle était grande et fine, et elle semblait être illuminée de l'intérieur. De longs cheveux noirs encadrait un visage doux qui était animé par deux grands yeux émeraudes. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui frôlait le sol et était pieds nus. Elle regarda la petite fille dormir quelques minutes puis murmura une phrase en ancien elfique pour qu'elle dorme paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin, afin de chasser ses cauchemars. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle posa à côté d'elle une peluche qu'elle avait confectionné elle même. L'elfe regarda encore une fois l'enfant et lui caressa la joue. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille. Cependant, maintenant que son père l'avait chargé de son éducation, elle avait une montagne de chose à mettre en place. Se sentirait-elle différente des autres enfants de Fondcombe ? Oui, pour sûr ! Mais comment lui expliquer cette différence ? Son père ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il comptait lui révéler de son passé. Après tout, ne commençait-elle pas une nouvelle vie ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin de savoir son passé, et le porter, lourds d'horreur ?

Elle ne savait pas comment la fillette le prendrait, elle voudrait très certainement voir sa famille, puis lorsqu'elle apprendrait le massacre, elle voudrait sûrement se venger et ainsi risquer sa vie ! Et ça, il en était hors de question. Car cette petite chose était à présent sa fille adoptive, et elle l'aimait déjà. Il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive malheur, avec toutes les choses immondes qui peuplaient la terre du milieu, elle avait pour devoir de la protéger. Elle lui donnerait des cours de lecture et d'écriture en elfique, lui apprendrait à se tenir en société, lui enseignerait à danser, à jouer de la musique, à chanter... Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite, et même exceptionnelle. Son regard se posa sur sa chevelure violette. Exceptionnelle, c'est exactement ce qu'elle serait.

**-Tu t'appelleras Maewyn**, dit-elle à voix haute, scellant ainsi son destin.

.

.

.

**Quelques années plus tard**

**-Arwen **! Appelais-je à pleine voix.

Celle-ci arriva à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Elle semblait curieuse de savoir ce que j'avais de si urgent à lui dire.

**-Peux-tu expliquer à ton merveilleux ami elfe que je n'ai plus besoin depuis un moment de ses cours pour apprendre la langue elfique ?** Demandais-je poliment en essayant de garder mon calme.

Elle avait eut la bonne idée de me nommer un précepteur depuis l'âge de mes trois ans, quand j'étais arrivée ici. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui a pu se passer auparavant. Sûrement que mes parents étaient elfiques, sinon jamais le seigneur Elrond ne m'aurait accueillit dans son royaume, il y a trop peur des humains pour les laisser entrer dans Fondcombe. Je devais donc être elfe ou semi-elfe. Pourtant, je ne ressemble à aucun elfe d'ici. Un jour je chercherai mes origines, mais pour le moment, cela ne me préoccupait guère.

**-Voyons Maewyn, sois raisonnable. Ces cours ne t'apprennent pas que la langue, mais aussi les us et coutumes des elfes,** m'expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

C'est incroyable, mais je pense qu'il est impossible de s'énerver contre elle. Elle est si gentille, si compréhensive ! Enfin, là, pas trop, elle pourrait m'éviter cette torture ! Ce vieil elfe est ennuyeux et soporifique à souhait ! Au moins, grâce à lui, je connais toute l'histoire des elfes depuis la création de la Terre... Le pied quoi !

**-C'est soit ça, soit le cours de chant, **m'avertis-t-elle.

Je soupirai de désespoir. C'était décidément peine perdue. J'étais fichue, et c'était vraiment injuste ! Pendant que je m'acharnais à comprendre ce que baragouinait le vieux, les elfes de mon âge apprenaient à chasser, à tirer à l'arc, à se battre, à espionner... J'en bouillais de rage. Mais pour faire plaisir à Arwen, je ne dis rien. Parce que selon elle, je serais une dame, et pas n'importe laquelle. La dame de Fondcombe. Une fête aurait bientôt lieu dans notre belle cité pour célébrer une union entre un elfe de chez nous et une de la Lotlorien. En tout cas c'est ce que j'avais compris des explications du vieux, et que j'avais un rôle très important à jouer. Arwen repartit, me laissant dans mon ennuie profond. Le vieux me racontait pour la millième fois l'histoire de la chute de Sauron. Je la connaissais sur le bout des doigts. L'anneau unique... Blablabla... Sauron... Blablabla... Isildur... Blablabla... La lame bisée... Blablabla... La faiblesse des hommes... Blablablabla. Cet homme se prend trop au sérieux. Heureusement, au bout d'une heure d'acharnement, il me laissa sortir prendre l'air.

Alors que je me promenais dans la cour, en toute innocence pour une fois, un garde vint me chercher pour une convocation avec Elrond. Qu'avais-je fait encore ? Je le suivit en trainant les pieds, et en me repassant dans ma tête mes dernières journées, afin de trouver lequel de mes comportements lui auraient déplut. Malgré ma concentration, je ne vis rien qui aurait pu le froisser.

Je passais donc la porte de la salle du trône en trainant les pieds, histoire de retarder la sentence au maximum. Cependant quand j'entrais dans la salle, je vis qu'Elrond n'était pas tout seul et qu'en plus il souriait. Attendez... Qu'il souriait ? Je n'avais quasiment jamais vu Elrond sourire au long de ma courte existence. Seulement lorsque j'avais traité un vieil elfe de vieux bouc, et lorsqu'Arwen avait piqué une crise car j'avais osé me couper les cheveux. Peut-être qu'il m'avait fait venir pour autre chose que pour mes erreurs de comportement...

Il y avait déjà Arwen dans la grande salle,, la garde royale, ma nourrice (oui, j'ai une nourrice à dix-sept ans, mais je n'y suis pour rien, Arwen est quelque peu maman poule), et un jeune homme. Je fronçais les sourcils, craignant une supercherie. Cependant, en tant que parfaite Dame de Fondcombe, je ne dis pas un mot, et ne laissais rien transparaître. Les leçons commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

**-Maewyn ! Nous t'attendions**, annonça Elrond en me laissant m'approcher, et me placer à côté d'Arwen.** Je te présente ton nouveau précepteur. Voici Aragorn.**

Le jeune homme prénommé Aragorn, s'inclina doucement. Dans ses trais comme dans ses gestes, il me rappelais Arwen. Il avait de cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ainsi qu'une mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe de quelques jours, avec qu'un visage avenant illuminé par des yeux verts vifs. Il semblait aussi posé qu'elle, mais avec un peu plus d'humour. Et surtout, il était gigantesque ! Elrond repris la parole.

**-Dans des jours si sombres, j'aimerais que tu sois capable de te défendre mon enfant. Je ne sais de quoi sera fait ton avenir, mais une chose est sûre, l'ombre grandit, et je me refuse de te laisser sans défense face à elle. Aragorn t'apprendra à te battre, que ce soit à l'épée, à l'arc, au coutelas, à la dague ou à la lance. Tu apprendras aussi à traquer une proie ainsi que tout ce qu'il jugera utile à ton apprentissage. A partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus de cours de danse, de chant, ou de langage.**

Je me retins de pousser un hurlement de joie. Mes yeux se mirent à briller. Je ne tenais plus en place. J'allais enfin apprendre la même chose que les elfes de mon âge ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision, mais jamais je n'avais été si heureuse. Je le sentais moi aussi que des heures sombres se profilaient à l'horizon. Mais de là à imaginer que j'aurais des cours de combats et de survie ! Je nageais en plein délire ! Je pris sur moi pour rester calme et répondre calmement au seigneur Elrond.

**-Merci votre seigneurie !** Répondis-je en m'inclinant. **Quand commençons-nous l'entraînement Maître ?** Demandais-je le plus calmement possible, alors qu'intérieurement je bouillais.

**-Demain à l'aube. Je vous attendrais dans la cour,** m'annonça-t-il. **En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, il y a beaucoup à faire.**

**-Tu peux te retirer Maewyn**, clama Elrond.

Je sortis le plus calmement de la salle, puis je me mis à courir jusqu'à ma chambre. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, et bondis sur la terrasse. Ma chambre surplombait tout Fondcombe, j'avais un point de vue magnifique d'ici. On pouvait même voir au loin la frontière de la lande d'Ettor. Je ne sus dire pourquoi, mais elle m'attirait. Je partis ensuite vers mon armoire, afin de voir si j'avais des tenues pour ce style d'entraînement. Il n'y avait de des robes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Il me faudrait aussi attacher ma tignasse. Arwen adorait mes cheveux et m'avait interdit de les couper, sous peine de sanctions. Du coup, j'avais à présent une longue crinière violette qui descendait jusqu'à mes reins en boucles épaisses et soyeuses. Je ne trouvais pas mes cheveux laids, mais tout simplement pas pratiques. Il faudrait que je me les attache pour les entrainements. Pour tuer le temps, je pris un gros livre et commençais à le lire.

J'en étais presque à la fin quand Noerien, ma nourrice, entra dans ma chambre les bras chargés d'affaires. Les posa un nombre impressionnant de tuniques dans mon armoire, toutes blanches, car d'après elle cela ferait ressortir mes cheveux. Elle y rajouta des pantalons en toile très fine, ainsi qu'en cuir souple, pour faciliter mes mouvements. Elle y rangea également une paire de bottines en daim, une paire de chaussure en souris extrêmement légère ainsi qu'une paire de bottes en fourrure épaisse et bien chaude. Elle me donna plusieurs lanières de cuir pour me lacer les cheveux, avec une brosse en poils de sangliers, ainsi que quelques vestes en cuir et une dizaine de capes elfiques. Je la regardai, intriguée.

**-Ordre d'Aragorn. Tu vas avoir besoin de tout ça assez rapidement**, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Noerien était incroyablement gentille. Autant gentille que têtue, elle était rousse avec de beaux yeux gris, de taille moyenne, avec une démarche très légère. C'était une jeune elfe, soixante ans tout au plus, mais c'était surtout une de mes seules amies ici. En effet, je ne sortais pas de Fondcombe, je n'en avais pas le droit, et je ne voyais pas grand chose dans le domaine. Les gardes s'occupaient de surveiller le territoire, les messagers n'étaient jamais très longtemps sur le site, Elrond et ses conseillers débattaient toujours sur des questions secrètes, les jeunes elfes étaient en apprentissage toute la journée avec un de leurs aînés... Ainsi, les seules personnes qu'il m'était donné de voir étaient surtout ma nourrice, ainsi que les elfes cuisiniers.

**-Je vais te chercher le diner**, annonça-t-elle. **Ensuite, tu ira dormir, tu vas en avoir besoin, ajouta-elle avec un sourire en coin. **

Quelque chose me disait que les journées qui allait suivre ne seraient pas de tout repos, et que tout le monde était au courant de ce que j'allais devoir subir, sauf moi.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Noerien me réveilla un peu avant l'aube, pour que je me prépare et que j'ai le temps de manger un morceau. Elle me fit enfiler une tunique et un pantalon en toile épais. Elle me tendis aussi une veste en cuir, et me posa sur les épaules une cape elfique, qui nous protégeait de la chaleur intense et du froid extrême. Ensuite, elle tressa ma chevelure et noua une lanière de cuir pour que sa coiffure ne se défasse pas. J'avais l'estomac noué, pourtant, elle me força à manger une pomme ainsi que du pain avec du fromage. Je glissais mes pieds dans les bottines juste avant de partir. J'arrivais dans la cour en même temps que les premières lueurs de l'aube. Pile poil à l'heure. Ni en avance, ni en retard. Aragorn m'attendait.

**-Ton premier cours portera sur une discipline indispensable à la survie de n'importe quel grand guerrier,** commença-t-il.

**-Qui est ?** Demandai-je impatiente.

Aragorn me fis signe de le suivre sans plus d'explication. Nous sortÏmes de la cour, passâmes devant l'arche de l'entrée de Fondcombe pour s'arrêter devant les écuries. Je restai bouche bée devant la scène. Il avait attaché à la rambarde un demi-poney pie ainsi qu'un grand cheval bai. Ma première discipline serait donc l'art de monter à cheval. Mais aucun des chevaux ne portait de selle. Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était bien le précepteur le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais eut. Il allait vraiment me donner goût à l'apprentissage.

**-Comme tu as pu le deviner, notre première leçon portera sur le cheval. Je ne vais pas trop t'en demander aujourd'hui, car je sais parfaitement que ton corps ne suivra pas et tu vas vite être déconcentrée**, me taquina Aragorn.

Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour en plus. Je vis le coin de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement devant ma mine indignée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'eus une subite envie de lui tirer la langue. Mais ce n'était pas digne d'une dame de la haute société. C'était la première fois que je trouvais un cours intéressant. Il me montra comment donner à manger à la bête pour commencer, puis comment le nettoyer, chose qu'il fallait faire impérativement avant de le monter. Ensuite, il me montra toutes les pièces de son harnachement et comment il fallait le faire. Jusque là, je comprenais, j'assimilais et je jubilais. C'était bien plus instructif que d'apprendre avec des livres !

**-Par contre, il va falloir que tu donnes un nom à ton poney.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas le mien**, contrai-je.

**-C'est Elrond qui te l'offre, et il a besoin d'un nom.**

**-Et bien... Je te nomme Vent d'Hiver**, répondis-je en me sentant légèrement ridicule.

**-Le mien s'appellera Arold**, décréta Aragorn avec un faux ton solenel. **Prends Vent d'Hiver, je vais t'apprendre les bases de l'art de monter. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je pris mon poney par la bride et suivit mon précepteur. Celui-ci nous conduisit hors de Fondcombe, dans une clairière sablonneuse et ronde. Il m'expliqua comment faire marcher mon poney, et comme le faire tourner. Cependant, même en suivant ses conseils à la lettre, je n'arrivais qu'à faire que quelques manœuvres. Ça avait l'air pourtant si simple quand on voyait la garde elfique monter à cheval ! Pourquoi n'y arrivai-je pas alors ? Après deux heures d'acharnement, Aragorn me laissa rentrer à Fondcombe avec néanmoins quelques consignes. Je devais rentrer Vent d'Hiver, le brosser, et nettoyer son harnachement qui était plein de sable, ainsi que faire des recherches sur le cheval en général. Je soupirais à pris le chemin du retour en trainant les pieds.

Il revint me chercher en début d'après-midi, à ma plus grande surprise. Je le suivis docilement, même si une bonne sieste n'aurait pas été de refus. Il me conduit dans la cours, ou se trouvait deux bouts de bois taillés vulgairement en épée. Je frissonnais. Il n'allais pas m'apprendre à me battre avec une épée tout de même !

**-Ta deuxième leçon de la journée sera le combat à l'épée. J'ai conscience que tu n'as aucune connaissance en ce domaine, c'est pour cela que nous avancerons doucement,** commença Aragorn.** Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que le combat à l 'épée est un art. C'est aussi un excellent moyen de survie**, dit-il en riant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cet homme était décidément très étrange. Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Arwen nous observait. Je fus légèrement intriguée mais ne dit rien. Aragorn me demanda de choisir une des « armes », puis m'indiqua la bonne posture de combat. Ensuite, il me montra quelques mouvements de base que je devais maîtriser. A chaque fois que je n'étais pas capable de contrer son bâton, je recevais un coup. Si cela avait été une épée, je serais morte depuis un moment. La séance dura environ deux heures, comme celle d'équitation. Aragorn me fit travailler les pas de base, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. A la fin de la leçon, le corps meurtrit, mon amour propre blessé, je jetai le bout de bois à terre à remontais honteusement dans ma tour.

Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir. De magnifiques hématomes s'étalaient sur ma peau pâle. Mes muscles hurlaient de protestation à chaque mouvement que je voulais faire. Je laissai échapper un grognement sourd. Et dire que tout cela allait recommencer de plus belle demain.

Les mois qui suivirent furent presque identiques. Aragorn augmenta peu à peu la difficulté des exercices. Lorsque le pas fût acquis, il m'enseigna le trot, ainsi que le galop. Ensuite, il m'apprit à sauter, et nous fîmes la course de nombreuse fois jusqu'à Fondcombe. Il m'apprit également à esquiver des branches basses lors d'une course à grande vitesse. Lorsque je maîtrisai parfaitement les trois allures, il m'appris la voltige, discipline elfique extrêmement difficile qui nécessitait patience, rigueur et perfectionnement. Il me fit faire nombre de choses inimaginables sur le dos de mon pauvre poney. J'exécutais ses consignes sans protester. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante. Pour ce qui était de l'escrime, mes leçons progressaient. Mes coups gagnaient en force, ainsi qu'en rapidité. Mes pas étaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus précis. Un beau jour cependant, Aragorn changea radicalement ses leçons.

**-Bonjour Maewyn. Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas seller nos montures. **

**-Mais comment allons nous rester sur le dos des chevaux ?** Demandais-je stupéfaite. **Nous allons forcément tomber !**

Mon précepteur souris. Il passa le filet à Arold, puis d'une seule poussée se hissa sur son dos. Cela paraissait si simple ! Je préparais donc mon poney, et tentai de reproduire ça manœuvre pleine de grâce. Je sautais en poussant sur l'encolure de Vent d'Hiver. Je ne réussit qu'à m'accrocher au dos du poney, sans parvenir à m'y hisser dessus. Aragorn éclata de rire. C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous préciser quelque chose. Si Elrond m'a offert un double poney, c'est qu'il y a une raison. En effet, alors que tout les elfes de Fondcombe mesuraient un bon mètre quatre vingt, je ne mesurais qu'un ridicule mètre cinquante. Une véritable naine. Donc à présent, imaginez-vous la scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Une naine avec une chevelure violette suspendue à l'encolure d'un poney, et incapable d'y monter dessus. Ajouter à cela un regard haineux ainsi que des marmonnements incompréhensibles, prévoyant la mort de celui qui m'avait mis dans une telle posture.

Aragorn me fit descendre, puis me remontra le mouvement en le décomposant. J'ouvris grand mes yeux et mes oreilles pour ne plus me ridiculiser à l'avenir et parvint enfin à monter sur le dos du poney. Il me refit faire le mouvement quelques fois, pour que je l'assimile bien. Reprenant confiance en moi, j'y mis tellement d'entrain que je glissais de l'autre côté du poney. Ensuite, lorsque les bases furent un peu plus solides, il me montra comment diriger sa monture sans selle. Il n'y avait rien de plus inconfortable. Aragorn me demanda de trouver tout les avantages de cette discipline, ainsi que tout les inconvénients pour le lendemain. Je rentrais encore une fois épuisée.

L'après-midi, lorsque je redescendit pour le cours de combat à l'épée, j'eus la surprise de voir que de vraies armes avaient remplacé les bâtons. J'étais stupéfaite. L'épée étant plus lourde, mes mouvements étaient ralentis, et même si Aragorn frappait avec le plat de la lame, ma récolte d'hématomes et de plaies doubla ce jour là.

Aragorn s'acharna à me faire monter sans selle durant les semaines qui suivirent ces cours désastreux. Grâce à cela, il n'y avait aucun doute, je progressais. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Aragorn. En fait il était bien comme Arwen, il voulait la perfection de chaque mouvement, et je travaillais comme une folle pour y parvenir. Après avoir enlevé la selle, il enleva aussi le filet, augmentant la difficulté de l'exercice. Mon équilibre à cheval s'améliorait peu à peu. Je n'avais certainement pas le niveau de mon Maître, mais je commençais à y prendre goût. Aragorn n'avais plus besoin de me dire de faire des recherches sur tel où tel sujet, je me mis à chercher de moi même car cela m'intéressait. Au début il fut surprit. Ensuite, il devint fier. Je passais de nombreuses heures à m'occuper de mon poney, à mettre mes connaissances en application. Je me mis aussi à m'occuper de son cheval, et passais mon temps libre à entretenir harnachement de nos deux montures. Je pris du plaisir à entretenir ma lame et à espérer un jour avoir ma propre arme. Au fils des jours, mon précepteur ajouta à mon entraînement à cheval une demi-heure de course à pied. Tout les jours, après m'être cassé les jambes et le dos à cheval, je partais courir une grosse demi-heure pour gagner en endurance. Le résultat était surprenant. Je perdis les rondeurs de l'enfance, des muscles longs et fins apparurent sur mes jambes, ainsi que sur mes bras. J'avais de moins en moins de bleus après mes séances d'escrime, et j'arrivais même à toucher Aragorn certaines fois. Je ne tombais plus de cheval, et mes muscles me faisaient de moins en moins souffrir quand je rentrais le soir après de telles journées. Je n'avais pas de jours de repos, mais j'étais fière et heureuse. Même Elrond était satisfait. Je n'avais plus le temps de chahuter dans tout le royaume, j'étais trop épuisée pour embêter ses gardes, et je faisais même preuve de maturité selon lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

Cependant, au bout d'un an de cours intensif avec Aragorn, Elrond nous convoqua dans la grande salle. Lorsque que nous entrâmes, il n'était cependant pas seul. Avec lui se trouvait un messager de la Lotlorien, ainsi que toute la garde royale.

**-Le seigneur Celeborn ainsi que Dame Galadriel vous informent que les fiançailles de Dame Flurten de la Lotlorien ainsi que de son compagnon le garde Runovir de Fondcombe auront lieu dans le palais de la Lotlorién**, annonça le messager, droit comme un « i », sans aucune expression sur le visage. **Les invités à ce grand événement seront la famille proche du garde Runovir ainsi que la famille royale de Fondcombe. Cette union est fixée le 25 février.**

Puis, il fit demi-tour et partit sans autre cérémonie. C'était donc ça les elfes de la Lotlorien ? Froids et distants ? Sans aucun sans de la politesse ? A moins qu'ils ne la pousse à l'extrême ! Je bouillais sur place, je faillis bondir à la suite de l'elfe, afin d'avoir quelques précisions, étant parfaitement sûre de le rattraper, quand une main se posa légèrement vers mon épaule. Je me retournais pour voir à qui elle appartenait et reconnus sans étonnement la main d'Aragorn.

**-Il est sûrement déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est**, murmura-t-il,** tu ne pourras pas le rattraper. Les elfes de la Lothlorien sont excessivement rapides. **

**-Cela veut donc dire que ce mariage aura lieu dans dans vingt jours, **conclu Elrond. **Il nous en faut quinze à cheval pour atteindre la Lothlorien, nous partirons donc d'ici demain soir, le temps de nous préparer. Aragorn, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec nous, vous pourrez continuer l'apprentissage de Maewyn durant le voyage ainsi que durant notre séjour. **

Aragorn s'inclina et prit congé. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je surpris le regard d'Arwen sur lui. Un regard doux, un regard tendre, un regard protecteur. Je fus stupéfaite. Il semblerait qu'Arwen soit amoureuse d'Aragorn. Cependant, ces relations entre différentes races étaient très mal vues, entre une noble et un serviteur ! Si elle l'aimait vraiment, ma mère adoptive, que je considérais surtout comme ma sœur, devrait choisir entre son immortalité d'elfe et une mortalité totalement humaine. Je notais l'information dans un coin de ma tête mais ne laissais absolument rien transparaître. Je lui en parlerais ce soir pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il était possible que je me trompe. Cependant, j'en doutais fortement. Puis, je pris conscience des paroles d'Elrond. Aragorn viendrait avec nous pour poursuivre mon éducation... Cela voulait donc dire que je partais aussi avec eux, et par conséquent, que j'allais quitter Fondcombe pour la première fois de ma vie, le seul endroit que je n'ai jamais connu !

**-Maewyn, tu viendras avec ta nourrice, je te laisse le soin de lui annoncer, et de préparer vos bagages. Pour toi ce ne sont qu'une leçon de plus, nous verrons bien si tu as bien retenu toutes celles qui t'ont été dispensées par Arwen et Aragorn.**

Je frémis en entendant le son de sa voix. Comme lointaine, inaccessible. Visiblement, cela ne lui faisait pas trop plaisir que je vienne. Je fus déçue. Moi qui voulait qu'il soit fier de moi... Je sortis de la salle les larmes aux yeux.

Je rejoignit rapidement Noerien pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle était en train de réapprovisionner mon armoire en vêtements propres. Ses traits étaient calmes et détendus. Elle chantait même une berceuse elfique en rangeant mes affaires.

**-Noerien**, l'appelais-je doucement. **Il faut que nous nous préparions, nous partons dans deux jours en Lothlorien pour le mariage du garde Runovir. Nous partons toutes les deux,** insistai-je.

Celle-ci sursauta et son regard s'illumina de joie. Il était hors de question que je gâche son plaisir par mon humeur sombre. Je lui rendis donc le sourire immense qu'elle m'adressait. Celle-ci sauta dans mes bras tant son bonheur était grand. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

**-Tout ceci, c'est grâce à vous Maewyn. Je ne suis jamais allée en Lothlorien en soixante-huit ans d'existence, et si je n'avais pas été choisie pour être votre nourrice, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Surtout pour un mariage !** S'écria-t-elle tout à coup stressée. **Il nous faut prendre vos plus belles robes, il faut que vous soyez la plus jolie...**

**-Ne t'embête pas**, l'arrêtai-je en riant. **Tu sais parfaitement que la plus jolie sera Arwen de toute façon,** continuai-je devant sa mine indignée.

**-Certainement pas avec mes soins !** S'indigna-t-elle.

**-Là n'est pas la question,** répondis-je. **J'y vais pour évaluer mon enseignement reçu depuis mon arrivée à Fondcombe...**

**-Et bien dans ce cas, tu montreras à la communauté elfique qu'il a été parfait !** Conclu Noerien.

Cette elfe était vraiment adorable. Elle était toujours là quand mon moral était au plus bas. Cependant, elle était aussi ma conscience et m'aidait à faire les bons choix. Ses paroles étaient juste. J'allais leur prouver que je n'étais pas n'importe qui.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, j'aidais ma nourrice à faire nos bagages. Nous prîmes quelques tenues d'entraînement, ainsi que de somptueuses robes en soie et en velours, et ajoutâmes à nos paquets quelques lembas, le pain de voyage elfique. Je n'en avais jamais goûté, et j'avoue que j'étais impatiente de le faire. Je n'étais plus une enfant.

Elle par contre était surexcitée à l'idée de quitter Fondcombe. Car pour elle aussi, c'était la première fois. Elle avait passé des heures à ses préparer ce matin, avant mon réveil, et je dois admettre qu'elle était somptueuse. Elle avait fait de fines tresses dans ses longs cheveux roux, ce qui mettaient en valeur ses oreilles pointues, oreilles que je jalousais car je ne les possédais pas. Ensuite, elle avait voulu me faire une coiffure compliqué et magnifique, mais j'avais privilégié ma coiffure d'entraînement, une longue tresse plaquée. Nous nous étions disputées, puis elle avait fini par abdiquer. Nous avions ensuite descendu les sacs dans la cour, avec ceux des autres elfes qui partaient avec nous, puis j'avais rejoint Aragorn.

**-Tu vas aller préparer Vent d'Hiver Maewyn, tu chargeras tes propres affaires sur ta monture. Nous ne partirons pas avec le groupe des elfes. **

**-Pourquoi donc ?** Demandai-je, surprise.

La question m'avait échappée. Je remarquais alors qu'il était incroyablement triste, sans que je sache pourquoi. Peut être qu'Elrond l'avait blessé et qu'il ne voulait pas chevaucher à ses côtés. Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Impossible, il était bien trop sage et bien trop poli pour offenser un Maître, même si celui-ci était humain. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le froisser à ce point ? Ou plutôt... Qui ? Soudainement je compris. Le problème venait d'Arwen, c'était évident. Peut être qu'elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments ! Je n'avais pas eut le temps de lui parler aujourd'hui, et la situation me dépassait...

**-Parce qu'il en est ainsi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être entouré d'Elfes pour faire ton apprentissage,** expliqua-t-il en essayant de rester calme.** Nous prendrons une route plus longue, mais nous arriverons en même temps qu'eux. Nous partons dans une heure**, termina-t-il.

Puis, il tourna les talons devant mon air abasourdi. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Je partis donc chercher mon paquetage pour le ramener devant les écuries. Je sortis mon poney tout en réfléchissant à leur relation. J'entrepris de le panser à fond pour qu'il n'y ai plus aucune trace de souillure sur sa robe. Je le sellais fermement et lui passais le filet. Ensuite, j'attachais mes effets personnels dans deux sacoches, chacune d'un coté de la selle. Une fois mon poney prêt, j'attachai celui d'Aragorn et le brossai aussi. Quand il revint, nos montures étaient prêtes et je venais tout juste d'enfiler ma cape elfique. Quelques flocons commençaient à tomber lentement. Le spectacle était sublime.

Sans un mot, Aragorn chargea son cheval, puis sauta en selle. Sans m'attendre, il talonna son cheval et partit au petit trot. Immédiatement, je bondis sur mon poney et partis au grand galop pour le rattraper. Une fois à sa hauteur, je repassais au trot. Il ne me décrocha même pas un regard. Ce petit manège dura trois bons quarts d'heure, jusqu'au moment où je perdis patience.

**-Bon maintenant ça suffit Aragorn ! Qui de nous deux est l'adulte ? Qui de nous deux est responsable ? Si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, soit, même si j'ai quand même pas petite idée du fonc du problème. Cependant, ce n'est pas ma faute, et je n'ai pas à subir ma mauvaise humeur durant tout le voyage, alors que c'est la première fois que je sors de Fondcombe ! Alors maintenant, soit tu changes d'attitude, soit tu m'expliques, mais je n'en peux plus de ce comportement de gamin !**

Celui-ci me regarda avec les yeux ronds. Je pus lire de la peur dans son regard, ce qui me surpris. Mon but était juste de lui changer les idées, non pas de l'effrayer ! Et de nous deux, c'était plutôt à moi d'avoir peur de lui. Il ralenti le pas de son cheval et l'arrêta. Curieuse, j'arrêtai aussi le mien.

**-Nous voici à la frontière de Fondcombe. Je ne désire pas te parle de l'origine de ma tristesse, elle est encore trop fraîche. A partir d'ici, ton entraînement commence. Je suis ce que les Hommes appellent un rôdeur. Pour eux ce n'est qu'un nom sur un être. Nous partons à la chasse Maewyn. A la chasse aux orcs.**


End file.
